Kirby Bulborb
Kirby Bulborb Langley Soryu, simply known as Kirby Bulborb, is the main protagonist of Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. He is the most recurring character in his shows, and is among the most well-known characters in his shows. Aside from his appearances in his own shows, Kirby also appeared as a supporting character in Twig & Pik-pik, Steve The Trooper Adventures, The Beatles At The Literature Club, and Strawberry Getaway. Kirby has 2 main waifus; Asuka Langley Soryu and Sayori. In all of the shows he is featured in, Kirby uses British slang words like "chap" and "young chap". In Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, he also started saying "old chap". Appearance In his initial appearances, Kirby was just your typical Spotty Bulborb. However, later on, he wore a bowler hat after his marriage to Asuka Langley Soryu. In Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Kirby also wore Jotaro Kujo's hat. Personality Normally, Kirby is a calm and caring individual that cares deeply for his friends. However, this changes whenever he hears insults towards any of his waifus. After an insult, Kirby enters a blind rage and attacks the one who insulted the waifu. Despite this, Kirby is willing to forgive the one who bullied the waifu if they apologise, such as when Bowser joined the Natsuki Protection Force and apologised for insulting Sayori, and Kirby accepted it and became close friends with him. Kirby is an avid fan of manga, and was frequently seen with several volumes of manga in his younger years and even later on in his life. In addition, he is also intellectual on Pikmin facts, judging from him frequently using them in battles Kirby loves his family and his friends, and will protect them with his life. Relationships Friends * Mayor R Bulborb: * Nicole: * Bowser: * Asuka Langley Soryu: * Luke: * Spike: * Gruffalo Dawson: * Doc Kermit Frogglegg: * King Dedede: * Kondo Bulborb: * Sayori: * Hanayo Koizumi: * Kirby Bulborb Jr: * Rolando Langley Soryu: * Joab Langley Soryu: * Ben Langley Soryu: Enemies * Cyber Captain Olimar: * Dadsuki: * Twig: History Background Long before Twig & Pik-pik and Trooper Village Stories, Kirby became a Bulborb God and gave Pikmin the ability to use starpower. Twig & Pik-pik He played The Beatles really loud and was later used by Noah to create the ultimate form; the Acidic Candypop Bulborbear. Kirby was later freed after it was destroyed by Twig. Trooper Village Stories Season 2 Kirby's first appearance in Trooper Village Stories was in episode 11, in which he defeated Wario and Waluigi and sent them to jail. He noticed some Mitites in his eggs, and got rid of them with assistance from Seamus. Throughout the rest of Season 2, Kirby became a main ally to Trooper Village and appeared in a majority of the episodes. He co-wrote Space Western Olimar with Mayor R Bulborb and Spike, and also beat King Dedede in a Smash Bros competition. Season 3 Later on, Kirby met and fell in love with Asuka Langley Soryu. They got married in the episode Metal Underhut: A Skulling Round Three. Asuka was directly responsible for Kirby getting into manga, and Natsuki furthered his love for it even more. In December 2017, Kirby found out about Doki Doki Literature Club. He and Asuka Langley Soryu became huge fans of the game. Kirby later befriended Bowser due to his love of Doki Doki Literature Club, and they became close friends. Later on, Kirby first started playing Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. To this day, he has still not beaten it. In the last episode, Kirby became friends with Nicole and he gave her a Papyrus plush for her 14th birthday. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Kirby and Asuka Langley Soryu had two children; Kirby Bulborb Jr and Rolando Langley Soryu. Later on, they had another child; Joab Langley Soryu. And like literally 15 days later they had another child (one whom wasn't planned) and named it "Ben". Two of the sons, Joab Langley Soryu and Ben Langley Soryu, got married to Hanayo Koizumi and Natsuki respectively. Kirby, along with Asuka and their 4 sons, became part of the Natsuki Protection Force, and went on the quest to stop Cyber Captain Olimar. Steve The Trooper Adventures & Starlight Platinum Kirby appears in Episode 3, and became very good friends with Twig after saving his life in Revenge Of The Steve. Kirby also brought Retardmin/Albern back to life, after he got killed by Darth Vader/Feline's Girlfriend. Kirby returns in Episode 4 to help in defeating the Metal Gear Rex deployed by Noah (Steve's Son). Unfortunately, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, Kirby consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby Bulborb died when the missiles went off within him. Twig told Asuka Langley Soryu and her family the sad news. They were devastated, but managed to stick together with assistance from Nicole and King Dedede. In episodes 6 and Infinity, Kirby returned as a ghost to support his friends. He was later revived in the third and final part of Starlight Platinum. Abilities As a Bulborb God, Kirby Bulborb has been shown in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening to have many powerful abilities, making him one of the strongest characters. He's the strongest Bulborb in the universe, with the power to defeat enemies with one attack. He is well known for using a ton of Pikmin facts to increase strength in battle. Kirby is also a stand user and wields Snow Halation. Kirby's Waifus A list of all the waifus Kirby has had. # Flora Reinhold # Natsumi Hinata # Brittany # Minako Aino # Daicon Girl # Ami Mizuno # Wendy Corduroy # Asuka Langley Soryu # Monika # Sayori # Natsuki # Yuri # Emi Ibarazaki # Nico Yazawa # Hanayo Koizumi # Maki Nishikino # Ochaco Uraraka # Yuuko Aioi # Tohru # Jolyne Cujoh # Erina Pendleton # You Watanabe # Honoka Kosaka Kirby's 50 Favorite Albums The following are Kirby's 50 favourite albums of all time. # The Beatles - Revolver # The Beatles - Abbey Road # The Beatles - Magical Mystery Tour # The Beatles - Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band # The Beatles - The Beatles (White Album) # The Beatles - Rubber Soul # The Beatles - A Hard Day's Night # The Beatles - Help! # The Beatles - With the Beatles # The Beatles - Beatles For Sale # The Beatles - 1962-1966 # The Beatles - 1967-1970 # Yes - Fragile # REO Speedwagon - The Hits # Queen - Greatest Hits # King Crimson - In the Court of the Crimson King # Blur - Blur: The Best Of # The Lemon Twigs - Do Hollywood # John Lennon - Lennon Legend: The Very Best Of John Lennon # Nirvana - Nevermind # George Harrison - All Things Must Pass # The Beach Boys - Pet Sounds # Wings - Band On The Run # Queen - A Night at the Opera # The Doors - The Doors # The Beach Boys - Sunflower # Pink Floyd - The Piper at the Gates of Dawn # Simon And Garfunkel - Bridge Over Troubled Water # Simon And Garfunkel - Simon and Garfunkel's Greatest Hits # Ringo Starr - Ringo # Paul McCartney - RAM # John Lennon - John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band # John Lennon - Imagine # The Rolling Stones - Big Hits (High Tide and Green Grass) # ABBA - Gold: Greatest Hits # Weezer - Weezer (The Blue Album) # David Bowie - Nothing Has Changed # Elton John - Goodbye Yellow Brick Road # Elton John - Greatest Hits # David Bowie - The Rise And Fall Of Ziggy Stardust And The Spiders From Mars # George Harrison - George Harrison # The Rutles - The Rutles # Wings - Wingspan: Hits and History # Madness - Complete Madness # Pink Floyd - The Dark Side of the Moon # Queen - Greatest Hits II # Gorillaz - Demon Days # Green Day - American Idiot # Weezer - Pinkerton # Electric Light Orchestra - Out Of The Blue Gallery Kirby reading Manga HD.png Kirby and Asuka's wedding..png Kirby Bulborb and Hanayo.jpg Kirby Jojo manga.png Link and Kirby.jpg Kirby's Eyes.png TwigAndKirby.png KIRBY BULBORB GETS SMASHED BY EGG.png 32349145_2289058817772668_736455040062980096_n.png|Kirby in the ocean. Screenshot 15.png Samsung phone 113.jpg Kirby Sketch.png Screen Shot 2018-09-08 at 11.21.24 am.png Screen Shot 2018-09-08 at 11.12.28 am.png Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 6.56.27 am.png Trivia *According to Kirby Bulborb's Third Q&A Answers, Kirby's favourite part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is Stardust Crusaders. *Kirby Bulborb is capable of interdimensional travel. He can travel through different dimensions and worlds without the use of portals. *Natsuki is the one who inspired Kirby Bulborb to get more into manga, although he was already a fan of it before Natsuki's existence. *Kirby Bulborb has guest starred in several of MINJAK's videos. *The previous names Kirby has gone by were PlantsVSZombiesLover7575 and PuniesAreAwsome. All of these names were mentioned in an old MINJAK update video from 2012. He was also known as Kirby3431255. * Kirby Bulborb is actually based on Kirby (real life human) himself. He has confirmed that he does use the word chap a lot, and also likes to eat crumpets and drink tea. He's also British. Category:Bulborbs Category:Characters Category:The Bulborbs Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Major Pages Category:Filmmakers Category:Asuka related Category:Archangels Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Main Protagonists Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Songwriters Category:Living Characters Category:Steve Saga Category:Gods Category:Bossclips Category:Characters that love tea Category:Langley Soryu Family Category:Revived Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Otakus Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Steve The Trooper Adventures Category:Ghosts Category:Plush Aeternus Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Characters that love white rice Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Characters that love manga Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Musicians Category:Toa Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Jacoc Staff Category:Good turns evil Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Evil turns good Category:Male Characters Category:Literature Club members Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Married Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:BALDI'S BASICS Category:The Beatles At The Literature Club Category:Original Pages Category:Manga artists Category:Love Live! Category:Characters based on real life people Category:UNDERTALE Category:Space Western Olimar Category:TVS Crew Category:Main Allies Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Nicole's Manga Store Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Griffin Street